


A New Years kiss

by Asher__Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin needs a friend, Levi's missing his friends, M/M, Perfect right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher__Queen/pseuds/Asher__Queen
Summary: Armin needs someone to talk to before the beginning of the new year, so he heads to the chapel in Saint Maria Hospital. Only to find a lonely Levi.





	A New Years kiss

The light of the candles made his skin look pale, shadows dancing on his skin. But Armin didn't care. All he wanted was a companion, someone to spend the start to start the new year with. The boy turned to him and sharp grey eyes pierced soft blue, their eyes locked for the slightest of moments. So why did Armin find himself wanting to bathe in the boy's attention? "Uh-Hello?" The boy, seemingly older than Armin, turned his head and gently pat the seat beside him, gesturing for Armin to join him. "Happy new year," He greeted Armin quietly, his voice rough. "Happy new years." They sat in a slightly awkward silence for moments after their greetings and Armin tried his hardest to think of something else to say. Then finally he decided on something, "Why are you here?" The question seemed a bit touchy for the boy as his lip twitched and his face contorted into a grimace, though he avoided the question, "Why are you here?" "Oh, I had an accident three days ago. My lungs collapsed and I was rushed here, oh I'm Armin by the way." Armin's words hung heavily the air while he shuffled a bit closer to the stranger, "Levi." "Ahh, Levi's a good name." The boy looked back at him, grey eyes sharp yet softer than they were moments before. "Thanks, I guess." Armin nodded softly and let his head rest on the boys' shoulder, feeling Levi tense under the slight touch, "My grandpa wound up having a heart attack when he'd heard about me going to the hospital so... Haha, life fucking sucks." "Why are you telling me this?" Armin thought for a moment before an idea occurred, "Maybe it's because I want to be completely honest on the last day of this year. Though it is almost over." Levi hummed softly and sighed deeply, "Sometimes being honest to a complete stranger can be pretty dangerous, or stupid." "I know that but, you don't seem like a bad guy. At most I can trust you won't just try to kidnap me or something." Levi nods softly with a sigh, ".....My friends died." Armin looked back at Levi, eyes wide with shock, "Huh?" "You trusted me enough to tell me that, the least I can do is answer your questions."  Armin nodded, his thoughts on Levi weighing him down. The silence continued for a painfully long moment. Until fireworks shot off into the sky, drawing their attention to a large window just to the side of them, " I guess the new year is starting soon." It was Levi who broke the silence, his voice hushed and surprisingly soft. "Yeah, I guess it is." They could hear people counting down to the new year, ready to embrace it with open arms. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The hospital filled with cheers, but Armin contemplated something, Levi noticing the thoughtful look on Armin's face, "What is it? You're making a-" Armin's lips cut Levi off, Armin's hands clasped behind Levi's neck. The boy recoiled a minute afterward, shocked. Amin giggled softly, his pale cheeks flushed brightly, "Have a good year Levi~" And with that, the blonde fled the room, leaving a confused boy in his wake, "What the hell?"


End file.
